


Dawn of the Foot Soldiers AU

by AlessandraDC, Raychu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raychu/pseuds/Raychu
Summary: TMNT AU. Takes place in the year of 2050. New York City is in chaos thanks to the fascist ruler Oroko Saki. April is his most trusted liaison, but she has secrets of her own. It is now up to the agents of TCRI to fight the government and keep the city safe, with Karai at the head of the organization. Wait- what?A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Feel free to post questions or requests!There will be pairings as we get further into the AU, btw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Raychu

“July 12th, 2050, 5am, eastern standard time.

It’s still dark outside, and rather quiet for once, the only thing you can hear this early being a few bats chirping. I’m the only one awake, been so for a while now. I would blame Insomnia for my lack of sleep, but, I’m just not good at sleeping for more than five hours. If I’m caught sleeping in, then I’m most likely dead or running a high fever. In a way, I’m thankful that I manage to sleep at all, and waking up at the same time every morning have its perks. One being able to enjoy the silence, sitting outside on the roofs terrace with your eyes closed, a faint wind blowing on your face as you try to put all the pieces of your shattered, overstimulated mind together, taking in one slow breath after the other. Another perk is seeing a city slowly waking up from its slumber.

The sun will rise soon; the sky will turn into a palette of pretty colors, the clouds will dance and borrow the hues the horizon sun creates, and the silence replaced by tired grumbles. With your eyes closed, all you see is what you want to see and you manage to block out everything else. You get to focus on yourself and think things through. Funny how sitting outside sleep deprived can make you sound like a poet... However, you have to open your eyes and face reality eventually, and it doesn’t matter whether you’re ready or not, it’s a blow to the stomach every single time.  

 

And a blow it was. There was an explosion in the near distance, forcing me to stop daydreaming. Someone out there are causing havoc, either by throwing grenades or planting explosives in an attempt to sabotage something, or worse. I’ve heard nothing about any morning missions, so this can’t be one of the agents. I’ll say it’s either a gang, rebels, or a civilian tired of being belittled and forced to stay down. As thick as the smoke is, the alarm should go on soon, and some of us will be send out to investigate it.

I’m guessing Mikey will be send ahead to see what’s going on, then report back to Hob and then he’ll take it from there. After what happened to Michelangelo, he’s been the organizations speedster, and while that should give him a fancy position and a bit of pride, all he’s been so far is a delivery boy for the ones in charge. I’ve heard him say that he’s getting private lessons by Splinter, that they’re testing his stamina and abilities. All he want is to be a part of the action, to be out there with the rest of us, fighting the government, but no one likes that idea. After getting the ability to run faster than any turtle have ever run, he’s been having a lack of concentration and patience. To make things worse, the biochip implanted in his brain have a tendency to dysfunction, and the powers he was given stops working for a short while, accompanied by a migraine, and then he faints. Not only that, but he’s having these wrong ideas about being a hero. We’re not heroes, we’re mutants, we’re not meant to be praised or honored, our job is to be in the shadows, only showing ourselves in emergencies, or when that won’t put us in possible danger.

Talking about danger. I can see Raphael and Casey near the entrance of our base, Donatello helping them get into their power armor and Mikey getting ready to run off. When Raph’s wearing that, he’s like a big tank of metal and muscle. Casey is not as big, but strong nonetheless. It’s funny, I didn’t hear the alarm go off, which means they called the two of them, and only them, not telling the rest of us about it. Hob haven’t send me out on missions since I fell and injured my shoulder, but that’s a week ago now, and it’s healing just fine. However, this mission might go in under “classified” like so many other secret missions, but as long as they come back with their body intact, I’ll accept it. In addition, a reward wouldn’t be bad, even mutants needs to pay to live. I find myself standing at the fence of the balcony for a while, watching the three of them head off to the ever-growing smoke. Another explosion had blown up not far from the other, proving that it didn’t simply go off by itself. Someone is out there making it happen, potentially killing people. I wasn’t called for, but I might go there anyway, just to be sure.

But the sun has risen, the sky is no longer dark and gloomy as the colors finally take over, turning the white skyscrapers pink, orange and purple, with a little bit of blue, making the city a work of art yet to be completely destroyed. I think I’ll end the recording here.

My name is Leonardo, and I’m a special agent for the Techno Cosmic Research Institute in New York City.  

 


	2. Origins: Glass Enclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles were raised within the walls of TCRI by Baxter Stockman. This is a snapshot of what it was like for them growing up.

Donatello had measured the space many times. He knew the number of steps it took to cross from one side to the next. He also knew that if he extended his long arms, his fingertips would brush the walls on either side. He had also counted the number of tiles beneath his feet, as well as those in each of the other blocs. He could turn his head and watch his brothers - or at least he had come to think of them as his brothers - but he couldn't feel them. Donatello reached over and placed his large olive green hand against the glass. Michelangelo, the littlest of them, seeing what the other turtle was doing placed his smaller hand against the glass. They lined up their three-fingered hands perfectly and allowed them to linger as they looked at one another.

They weren't always glassed up. Sometimes they were allowed to roam freely in the sterile apartment prepared for them. Lindsey would visit them, in her white robe, and ask them lots of questions. She usually would take one of them aside individually and play a "game" with them. Mikey was always excited during her visits, but Donatello knew better. He believed Leonardo did too. The oldest of the turtles was the quietest. He would sit with them whenever he was allowed, arms wrapped protectively around them. Sometimes he would say no. He would refuse Lindsey or Baxter's activities with any of his brothers. This is usually when he was restrained and subdued. Mikey always wailed when this happened.

None of them had been restrained as much as Raphael. Whereas Leonardo's protectiveness was a quiet force, Raphael's was an unrestrained explosion. The assistants now knew to always enter his area with loaded tranquilizers.

Baxter and Lindsey were all they had known since they were tots. Donatello knew they had been conceived as experiments in a lab. That was all he and his brothers were - science experiments. He had learned to accept that years ago. When he was little they started with only asking him to read and write simple words, which Donnie aced easily. Soon enough he was flying through their math problems and even writing out more complex equations. He knew he had impressed them.

Donatello was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the room holding their enclosures slid open. Lindsey walked in with an all too familiar smile. The genius turtle imagined that she had practiced it in front of the mirror many times. The doctor was followed by several younger men and women. Students, most likely. They all paused, with wide eyes, to take in the four specimens before them. Lindsey stopped in front of his door. "Good morning Donatello," she greeted.

His hand slid away from the glass, and Mikey, and he turned to face the doctor. "Morning," he responded. A loud bang made them all jump, but Donnie did not need to look to know it came from one of his older brothers. Raphael's fist remained connected to the glass and his intense glare zeroed in on the doctor. She walked a few steps away and paused in front of Raphael. She turned to the students to explain, "This one," while pointing at the large mutant, "is the most volatile of the four. You must have security present and prior approval before running any tests on him." All the students nodded silently and a few scribbled notes on whatever notebook they carried. Lindsey turned back to the turtle and smiled, "We call him Raphael. He is by far the strongest and we are still in the process of assessing his physical limitations. He is a very impressive specimen," she said turning back to the students, "but caution is extremely important. We don't want him harmed, or any of you, of course!" she finished with a laugh.

Lindsey walked back to Donatello and punched in the code into the key pad on the wall. The glass door slid back silently and she nodded for him to exit the space, "This is Donatello. He is very gentle and none of you should feel any apprehension." The turtle came to stand by the doctor’s side. "We realized very early on that he has an advanced grasp of linguistics, mathematics, and physics. Baseline data also indicates an exponential growth in knowledge and capacity to learn." She turned to Donatello with a smile and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Donatello actually will be your best resource throughout your time here. You can ask him for assistance running your analyses. Isn't that right?" she asked.

Donatello turned to the students with a small smile. He had gotten used to this routine and he actually was glad to have the opportunity to help. He could actually be productive, rather than waiting endlessly, like his brothers. "Hello," he said with a wave. "I'm happy to help answer any questions you may have." He could tell the students were in awe at hearing him speak. Again, he was already familiar with this routine. Donatello followed Lindsey and the students out of the room. Glancing back over his shoulder at his three brothers before the door swished closed behind him.

\-----

"Damn it!" Raphael exploded, pounding on the glass again. "He gets to go out and we are stuck in here!"

"Raphael," the oldest brother said, "calm down. There's no point in getting upset. It's not going to make the time go faster."

"I don't care!" he retorted. "You can sit there calmly all ya want, but I'm getting out!"

Leonardo stood and faced his brother. His hands were pressed against the glass. He wished he could reach across and comfort his hot-headed sibling. Mikey watched his older brothers from his spot on the floor. "How are you getting out? It's a pipe dream, Raph. This place is secured and," he gestured at the cameras they all knew were watching, "they have surveillance on us 24/7."

"Fine, Leo! You sit here on your tail and do all their little parlor tricks. But not me," he again pounded on the glass with his fist, while cursing loudly. He started a steady rhythm of beating the glass with his fists, growling audibly. Each strike was harder and the sound resonated throughout the room. Mikey and Leo could feel the vibrations of each impact all around them. The littlest turtle whimpered softly, "Raphie, don't do that!" he pleaded.

Raphael ignored his pleas and kept beating the glass until red spots appeared on the surface.

"Raph," Leo tried again to reason with his brother. He zeroed in on what he knew was really bothering him, "Donnie will be back. He's ok."

That made Raphael glance across at Leo, "No! He's not ok. We're not ok! None of this is ok!" He struck the glass again and again. Now his blood was streaking down the surface. "We're freaks! Fucking science experiments!" He glared up at the camera. "Having fun you sick fucks?!" Raphael yelled. He grabbed the small cot that had been placed there and slammed it against the wall repeatedly until the metal frame warped.

"Raph!" Leo cried. His head whipped around when he heard the door slide open. A group of heavily armed officers walked in. Each armed with loaded tranquilizers. This is what usually happened when Raphael became violent. Leo assumed they were all expensive - he and his brothers - and their "owners" did not want to lose on their investment, so they sedated Raphael before he could hurt himself or someone else.

Leonardo pounded on the glass with his open palms, "No! No!" He did not want to see his brother sedated, but they did not even pause at his loud protests.

The trio of officers approached Raphael's enclosure and the turtle immediately walked to the door, breathing heavily and looking like a caged beast. His blood and hot breath painted the glass, creating a murky silhouette on the other side, "Come on!" Raphael goaded. Leo had to admit his brother was a frightening sight when he wanted to be. The door slid open and Raphael pounced. Before he could connect with any of the officers several darts pierced his skin. Raphael still managed to wrap his bloodied hands around one of their helmets and slammed the officer to the ground. The other two stepped away from the pair and watched Raphael stumble. He took a clumsy swipe at the other two men. Raphael attempted to step closer to them only to trip over the officer on the ground and crashed onto the floor himself. The sedatives worked quickly. They were especially designed to react with their unique physiology after all.

Michelangelo and Leonardo watched their brother attempt to rise, only to collapse again and after a few seconds, grow still. The two officers still standing exchanged looks. "Jesus," one of them muttered under his breath. He picked up his walkie talkie and notified someone on the other end that the mutant was sedated. Shortly after, another team came in and took Raphael away on a stretcher, while the remaining crew sanitized the enclosure. The smell of the cleaning solvents was sickening, but Leonardo and Michelangelo could do nothing more than look across at each other and bear it. They were each wondering when their brothers would be returned and if there really was any hope of ever getting out and having a "normal" life.

 


	3. Origins: Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers receive unexpected visitors and their lives are changed.

The little apartment the mutant brothers called home was sparsely furnished with beige walls and pastel colored furniture. There was a small television in the corner of the common room and currently Michelangelo sat in front of it watching a movie. He held a crayon in mid-air as he watched the images flashing across the screen, a slightly worn coloring book lay open across his lap. The book was a gift from Lindsey and one of the few "toys" he owned.

On days like these, there wasn't much for Mikey to do - two of his big brothers had undergone testing late the day before. The youngest turtle glanced at their shared sleeping quarters where he could see a leaf green hand peeking out from under the covers and an emerald one hanging from the bunk above. Leonardo and Raphael had been sleeping since they were brought back and Mikey had only seen them stir a little.

The young turtle had asked Donatello why their two brothers were like that and his smart brother had replied that it was the after-effects of medications. Mikey wasn't quite sure what sorts of medications those might be, but it made him worried. He left his coloring book behind as he ventured into their bedroom with the two bunk beds. Mikey lingered by the door, unsure if he should disturb them, when he saw Leonardo stirring. Caught between wanting to check on his brother or leave him undisturbed, Leo saw Mikey standing uncertainly.

"Hey," Leonardo croaked, his voice came out as a raspy whisper. He opened his hand to call to Mikey, seeing the concern in his brother's features immediately. "Come here."

Michelangelo immediately approached and wrapped his smaller hands around his brother's. He sat on the bed and his brother shifted so he could see Mikey better. "No reason to worry, little brother. I'm ok."

"Promise?" Mikey asked, squeezing Leo's hand.

His big brother nodded, "Promise. Just sleepy is all."

Mikey didn't fully buy into that, knowing Leo, but he felt some assurance. He curled himself around his big brother and nestled his head on his brother's shoulder. He listened to Leo's slow steady breaths and was himself lulled to sleep after a few minutes.

\----

Michelangelo woke with a start when he heard the door to their apartment open. He leaned out of the bed enough so he could see out the bedroom door as several men began filing in, followed by Dr. Baxter Stockman. Donatello, who was sitting on the couch with a book looked up startled. One man, dressed sharply in a black suit and wearing dark glasses inquired of the Doctor, "Where is the turtle we spoke of? Is it this one?" He pointed at Donatello and Baxter shook his head.

"No, this is Donatello," the scientist responded.

"Oh  _ \- oh _ ," the man in the black suit responded. He appeared to recognize his brother's name immediately.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Baxter asked Donatello who was staring wide-eyed at the unexpected guests. 

"Uh…" Donnie looked back and forth between Baxter and the group of black-clad men. "He- um, he's in there." His brother pointed at the bedroom and Mikey could feel his heart start pounding against his plastron immediately. In fear, he buried his face against his older brother's neck, which seemed to rouse the bigger turtle.

"Wha-" Leo mumbled sleepily as his eyes cracked open.

The man who had asked for Mikey and Baxter stepped into the bedroom first. Leonardo struggled to sit up as Mikey whimpered against him. Instinctively, he wrapped a protective arm around the little brother.

Baxter gestured at the sea green turtle and the man in the dark glasses approached. He stood a couple of feet away from the pair of brothers, appraising Michelangelo.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked.

The stranger nodded and directed his response at Baxter, completely ignoring the mutant's question, "I think I can help you Dr. Stockman. I'm proud to say we are equipped with some of the best technology and people anywhere in the region." He turned away from Michelangelo to face the Doctor. "We can improve his physical and mental performance tenfold. Easily."

"What?!" The cries came in unison from Leonardo and Raphael, who apparently had woken sometime during the conversation. Always the protectors. Baxter nodded to the other men and they moved forward toward the beds. Mikey whimpered again and clung more desperately to his big brother.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Leonardo declared angrily. A growl coming from up above made everyone freeze in their tracks.

Baxter's voice interrupted the tableau, "Ignore him. He is still under the influence of the sedative administered and he is not a threat. We made sure to prepare for this."

"No! Leo, Raphie! Don't let them take me!" the littlest turtle cried out. He did not want to go with the man in the black suit and the other strangers. He wanted his brothers and Lindsey. She was always nice.

Mikey looked at his big brother. Frightened blue eyes stared into deep azure and the youngest brother knew it was true. He could already see the apology written across his brother's face. Leo and Raph were in no condition to come to his rescue. Baxter had made sure of this.

The youngest turtle, spurred on by fear and a surge in adrenaline, pounced off the bed in an attempt to make it past the men and to Donatello, but they easily caught him.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as the men grabbed a hold of their littlest brother. Mikey made a distressed sound and tried to pull away. Though he was stronger than a human, he was the weakest of the four and just didn't have the strength to break free from several captors. They clamped a metal ring around his neck and directed him to where Baxter stood.

Donatello recoiled from the noise. There was a cacophony of sound as Mikey cried while Raph and Leo both yelled as they struggled to come to their brother's aid. The group of men exited the apartment, leaving only the three brothers.

After a few minutes, the sounds of his brothers' voices died away and Donatello approached the bedroom on shaky legs. Leo was partially slumped over the side of the bed and his eyes were shut tight. Similarly, Raph still held his arm out and was visibly crying, "If they touch him… I swear."

"We are getting out," Donatello swung back to look at Leonardo who spoke with a steely conviction he had never heard before. "Maybe not today. But we are getting our brother and leaving this place one day."

Unbeknownst to the brothers, it would be another two years before they saw Mikey again.

 


	4. Origins: Then There Were Three part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is no longer with his brothers and facing an uncertain future.

Michelangelo did not remember ever being outside of TCRI. The turtle caught a glimpse of a gray sky as he was ushered into a large black armored vehicle. From the backseat he watched the TCRI building, and the only home he'd known, grow small in the distance. His wide blue eyes took in the urban landscape as it flashed past the windows - piles of rubble, forgotten structures covered in graffiti, people huddled together or yelling angrily as they passed… He took it all in.

Finally, the vehicle entered through heavily fortified gate and Mikey watched scores of guards standing at their posts as the large gate closed behind them. When the vehicle stopped, the doors swung open and the man in the dark suit gestured at Mikey to exit.

The young turtle wiped his beak with the back of his hand and gave the man his best glare.

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant, mutant. Come," the man gestured again and Mikey reluctantly slid out of the vehicle and followed the man.

The group, consisting of Mikey, the man in the suit and several guards entered through glass doors into a seemingly endless expanse of gray hallways. The young turtle followed quietly, glancing to his sides at the windows they walked past. It reminded him very much of TCRI. Many of the rooms were empty save for medical equipment or computer monitors. Only once or twice did he glimpse people in the rooms.

Mikey almost ran into the man when the group suddenly stopped at a large set of closed doors. A red sign on the door seemed to mean that they wouldn't be going any further. Mikey pulled at the collar at his neck as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The man in charge and one of the guards entered a code into the panel on the wall and the doors swung open soundlessly. The area beyond smelled of alcohol. Mikey knew that smell. It was always there when he walked around the halls of TCRI with Lindsey. It wasn't a smell he liked.

Someone nudged him from behind and Mikey shuffled forward past the double doors. They led him into a small room with a single bed and an armchair. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Make yourself comfortable, mutant," the man in the suit said. "It's a good idea to get some rest now, because tomorrow we will begin your preparation."

Michelangelo turned around to face the man, "Preparation for what?”

The man in the suit did not answer his question and the door shut behind him silently. The young turtle turned slowly to take in the small barren room. He sank onto the bed and let the tears roll down his face. He didn’t have Raph’s physical strength or Leo’s strong resolve or Donnie’s smarts. Mikey was the runt, the baby. He knew that. Therefore, it was ok if he cried, which he allowed himself to do for the rest of the night until he faded into a fitful sleep.

The next day he learned the man in the suit’s name, Bishop. Attendants came into the room early in the morning and brought him food. A surprisingly tasty bowl of oatmeal and some strange paste, which he actually enjoyed. After breakfast, he was given a series of tests, a lot like the ones he was used to doing for Lindsey.

Bishop came and observed as Mikey jogged while hooked up to several monitors. He watched over the assistant’s shoulder, “Make sure that all data is recorded so we have an accurate baseline reading.” The assistant nodded and turned their attention to the monitors before them. The next few days were spent like that - hooked up to monitors while he ran, read, solved problems, answered questions, and played strange games.

Mikey was a good  boy, doing as he was asked. He figured if he went along with everything, maybe he would be done and he could return to his brothers. He spent the days following their orders and complying with all the activities he was put through and at night laid in bed, eyes filled with tears, and missing the other turtles that had been at his side always.

One evening his dinner never came and he curled up in bed clutching his aching stomach. As he faded into sleep, he thought of Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael. Were they wondering where he was and what had happened to him? Were they missing him as much as he missed them? His thoughts lingered on them and their faces danced before his eyes as he fell deeper into sleep. Strangely enough, he felt a warm tingle of a hand on his and a soothing presence that eased him the rest of the way into dreams filled with smiles and games.

 


End file.
